PÉĤLÍ ÑÀZÀR MÁÏ
by vampire's feelings
Summary: Pehli nazar mai kesa jadu kar diya, tera ban baitha hai mera jiya... an OS on Ishyant. My first attempt on this couple. Please guys peep in.


**_PÊĤLÍ ÑÀZÀR MÄÎ_**

 _Ishyant are living their happy married life._

 _Dushyant is sitting in launch on a couch watching cricket match with so much interest. It's snowfall outside weather is very cold. He covers hismself with blanket. He is totally lost in match. Ishita comes with two mugs of coffee and sits beside him._

 _Ishita: dushu bas bhi karain har waqt ap yeh cricket dekhtay rehtay hain. Mujhay na ap ki wajah say chir ho gai hai cricket sy._

 _Dushyant: (still lost in match) kia ishu... Aram say match to dekhnay dia karo._

 _She forwards him coffee mug. He looks at her, takes the mug with a smile and again gets busy in watching t.v. Ishita gets irritated. She snatches the remote and switch off the t.v. Dushyant looks at her giving her no way look._

 _Dushyant: ishu kia batamezi hai remote do mujhay yar itna ineteresring game chal raha ta jaldi do naa..._

 _Ishita buries the remote somewhere in sofa._

 _Ishita: nope! Nai milay ga remote. Yeh mera aur ap ka yaani k humara time hai aur yeh bhi ap cricket dekhnay mai waste kar dety hain._

 _Dushyant: mai dekh raha hon tum kuch dinon say bht sharartain karny lg gai ho mai bata raha hon ishu mujhay gussa aya na to phr roti reh jao gi!_

 _Ishita looks at him with wide eyes_

 _achaa? Mujhay rulaingay ap? Itni himmat hai ap mai huh baray aye.._

 _Dushyant looks at her keenly and pulls her towards him. She looses her balance and falls on him_

 _aahh dushu kia kar rahain hain..._

 _Dushyant: rula to tumhain mai waqai nai sakta..._

 _Ishita smiles on his answer dushyant notices._

 _Oh hello ziada khush mat ho.. Rula is lea nai sakta k tum rotay hway bht scary lagti ho aur secondly tumharay ronay sy na meray sir mai drd honay lag jata hai itna bura roti ho..._

 _He was puposely teasing her. She stares at him with cute anger and pulls his hair._

 _Dushyant: ouch! Kia kar rhi ho jangli billi..._

 _Ishita: mai bura roti hon? Aur ap khud kia hain pata hai ap ko?_

 _Dushyant: (pulling her more closer) hum to ap ki jan hain baby humain he toh pata hai..._

 _He says in a flirty tone which makes her blush but she controls herself and continues with her fake anger._

 _Ishita: ji nahii.. Huh bht khushfehmian hain ap ko... Jain baat mat karain mujh say..._

 _She gets back making an angry pout. He looks at her she looks so cute so innocent. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close._

 _Hahah meri jan ho tum!_

 _He kisses on her forhead. She feels so good and smiles forgetting that a moment earlier she was mad at him. She lifts her face up looking at him lovingly._

 _Ishita: ap ko yad hai jb hum pehli baar milay ty?_

 _Dushyant: (remembring that day) aahh mai kesay bhol sakta hon woh din..._

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dushyant was with his best friend kavin chilling around at a picnic spot. It was so cold. Snowfall did not stop for a moment. The whole place was covered with snow. At the same place ishita arrived with her friends. She was laughing and doing gossips._

 _On the other side dushyant was getting bored._

 _Dushyant: kavin tu kion laaya hai mujhay yahan. Khud to dafa ho jye ga apni gf k sath mai peechay toffees banton ga?_

 _Kavin: hahah meri jan tabhe tujh say kehta hon to bhi ab bana he lay koi gf. Kitna sarha hwa insan hai tu. Na tujhay koi larki pasand ati hai na tu kisi larki ko khud ko pasand karnay daita hai. Pata nai kia bannay ga tera._

 _Dushyant: (staring at him) tera to jesay bht kuch ban chuka hai na jo mera bhi banay ga!_

 _Kavin: dekh dushyant tu kb tk single jeeay ga paglay yeh zindagi larkion k dam say he to haseen hai._

 _Dushyant: dekh kavin tu..._

 _But his sentence is left incomplete as his gaze is stucked on her._

 _She looks around her to make sure no one is watching and then she takes snow and puts it in her friend's shirt. She jumps out getting chills. Ishita looks at her and starts laughing. Dushyant just gets lost in the scene. She looks so innocent, so pretty. Her innocent mischief was so cute. He watches her laughing open heartedly and gets lost in her._

 _Ishu's friend:, tujhay to mai choron gi nai..._

 _Other frineds: is nay humaray sath bhi yahe kia ta ruk abhi batatay hain tujhe..._

 _Ishita: hahah kia yar mai nay kuch nai kia mujh py asay ilzaam nai laga saktay tum log..._

 _Girls: abhi batatay hain tujhe..._

 _Dushyant was just lost. Kavin noticed. He pats his shoulder_

 _o bhai kidar khoya hwa hai mai kb say bolay ja raha hon aur tu..._

 _But before he could complete._

 _Dushyant: shushh... Wo dekh.. Wo larki.. He points towards ishita who is struggling to free herself from the girls._

 _Kavin looks in his direction and sees her too. And then notices dushyant's expressions._

 _Kavin: kia baat hai tu os larki ko asay kion dekh raha hai._

 _Dushyant: kavin... Woh larki kitni haseen hai na kitni masoom. Hahah kitni cute hai... He couldn't stop talking about her amd watching her nonstop._

 _Kavin mujhay lagta hai mujhay pyar hogya hai.._

 _Kavin looks at him naughtily and whistles._

 _Kavin: oye hoyeee... Humaray bholay bhalay dushyant sahab ko akhr koi larki pasand aa he gai thank God mujhay to khamkha itny saal tak doubt ta tujh par._

 _Dushyant slaps on his shoulder._

 _Dushyant: baqwas band kar apni..._

 _On the other side ishita's friends start burying her in snow._

 _Ishita: (dramatically) Aaah choro mujhay.. Uff koi to bacha lo mujhay in zalim aurton sayyyy..._

 _Dushaynt comes near them and moves the girls back. Kavin looks at him astonised._

 _Kavin: ye khud bhi pittay ga mujhay bhi pitwayega. Dushyantt ruk..._

 _But its too late. He removes the snow from ishita and stares the girls seriously._

 _Dushyant: pagal ho gai ho tum sb? Maarna hai kia osy?_

 _His voice reveales so much concern. Ishita removes snow from her face and looks at him she grabs his jacket's collar._

 _Ishita: (serious exressions) tum aa gye?_

 _Dushyant looks at her confused. He looks back thinking maybe she's talking to some other person and then looks at her again as if asking that me?_

 _She looks at him keenly._

 _Ishita: han han tum he... Mai janti ti saleem k tum apni anarkali ko bachanay zaror ao gy..._

 _Dushyant just looks at her clueless. This girl is fooling him_

 _Ishita: dekho na yeh zalim aurtain to mujhay deewar mai.. Ahan is baraf mai chunwanay he wali ti..._

 _She looks at his puzzled expressions and starts laughing loudly. He just gets lost in her. Without even bothering that she's making fun of him. Other girls start laughing too._

 _Girls: best drama queen of the year award goes tooo Ishita Royyy..._

 _Everyone starts laughing again. Ishita leaves his collar , he too comes out of trance. Kavin comes near him and whispers._

 _Bas bhai buhat mazak urwa lia ab chal..._

 _But he is still looking at her as if he's hypnotized. She looks at him once and smiles controlling her laughter. Kavin takes dushyant with him. Ishita also leaves._

 _Kavin: tu pagal hogya hai. Wo larkian tujh py hans rahi ti aur tu ullu ki tarah khara osy dekhay ja raha ta.._

 _Dushyant: kavin woh larki... Aah dil ly gai teray bhai ka.. He keeps his hand on his heart._

 _Kavin: tu mazak kar raha hai right? Woh tujh ay hans rahi ti aur tu... Huh dil to kar raha ta dant tour don..._

 _Dushyant stares at him._

 _Chupp kar... Bhabi hai teri.._

 _He smiles at himself and goes away leaving kavin in surprised state._

 _Kavin: bht achay... Ya to process bilkul ruka hwa ta aur ab chala hai to itna fast k banda first sight love he kar baitha. Dushyantt ruk mai bhi aa raha hon..._

 _He goes after him._

 ** _Flashback Ends._**

* * *

 _Ishyant starts laughing remembring their old days. Ishita keeps her head on his chest._

 _Ishita: ap ko mujh say first sight love hogya ta? Hahah I don't believe this..._

 _He rubs her back, she cuddles more._

 _Dushyant: han pyar asay bhi ho jata hai kbhi kbhi... Bas youn he pehli dafa pehli nazar mai..._

 _He kisses on her hair moving her closer. She closes her eyes feeling his warmth. And he quitely tries to take the remote back which is behind ishu but she holds his hand, eyes still closed._

 _Ishita: (murmuring) sochna bhi mat!_

 _..._

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **It was my first try on our ishyant. I find them very cute. I hope it wasn't that bad. Please guys let me know if you liked it or not. Take care bye.**_


End file.
